Ma punition
by Sundae M
Summary: Bella démarre sa nouvelle vie à Harvard où elle suit un cursus en littérature. Elle fait de bonnes et de mauvaises rencontres. Suites à l'une d'elle, sa vie va radicalement changer. All Human.


_Bonjour à toutes et tous !_

 _Cela fait un petit moment que cet O.S trotte dans ma tête … donc j'ai décidé de l'écrire et de le poster. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci Google pour toutes les informations que je n'avais pas. Sachez que tout ce qui est en italique existe réellement !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai relu mon O.S mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux ! Toutes ressemblances avec une autre histoire est fortuite et involontaire !_

* * *

Je passais le portique de sécurité puis récupérais mes affaires. Sac à main, chaussures, ceinture, bijoux. Je marchais dans l'aéroport, prenant la direction du retour des bagages. Je patientais devant le tapis roulant jusqu'à apercevoir mes deux valises. Je n'avais malheureusement pas pu prendre toutes mes affaires comme je l'aurais souhaité, mais j'avais su faire un tri pour ne prendre que l'essentiel. Charlie, mon père, m'avait proposée de récupérer ce qu'il me manquait à Noël, quand je retournerais à Forks. Cela m'avait semblé être un bon compromis. Si, toutefois, je venais à pouvoir lui rendre visite pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr puisque je ne connaissais pas encore mon planning universitaire. J'allais le découvrir d'ici quelques jours.

Je m'étais préparée pour ce jour depuis l'année dernière. Ma dernière année au lycée Forks High School s'était extrêmement bien déroulée pour moi. Je m'étais investie pour réussir, obtenir mon diplôme et filer à l'université de mon choix. Mes excellents résultats m'avaient permis d'entrer dans l'une des neuf universités de l'Ivy League. J'avais postulé à plusieurs d'entre-elles, gardant l'espoir fou que Harvard m'accepte. Et elle l'avait fait ! Aujourd'hui, je posais les pieds à New York City, et dans quelques jours, j'assisterais à mes premiers cours de la Faculté des Arts et de la Science. J'étais aussi excitée qu'effrayée. Pressée et inquiète. Ma bourse nous permettait, à mes parents et moi-même, de minimiser les frais. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de contracter un prêt étudiant insurmontable pour ma vie future. Mon père avait eu la décence d'esprit de m'ouvrir un compte lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé. Il y avait mis de l'argent, petit à petit. Lorsqu'il s'était séparé de ma mère, ils avaient fait le choix d'alimenter tous les deux ce compte. J'avais poursuivis dans la même voie qu'eux quand j'avais obtenu mon travail au magasin des Newton, à mon arrivée à Forks. Deux ans à mettre mon salaire de côté. L'intelligence de Charlie nous sauvait à présent. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas naïve et je savais parfaitement que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour la totalité de mes années d'études. J'allais avoir besoin d'un contrat étudiant ici, à New York. Et il me semblait que ça serait assez facile d'en avoir un. Les bibliothèques, les fast food, les bars … ils recherchaient constamment des étudiants pour travailler sur les plages horaires dont personne ne voulait. Je l'avais remarqué en fouillant sur internet avant de venir ici. Je voulais savoir où j'allais mettre les pieds. Ainsi, j'avais également trouvé les lignes de métros et de bus qu'il me serait nécessaire de prendre. Ma mémoire photographique avait enregistré le plan et il ne me restait à présent qu'à sortir de cet aéroport. J'avais examiné et étudié chaque possibilité que j'avais. J'avais imaginé louer une voiture plutôt que de prendre les transports en commun et tous les changements que cela impliquait. Cependant, le coût si élevé et le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun espace pour rendre la voiture proche de l'université finirent de me convaincre de choisir les transports de ville. J'en avais pour presque cinq heures ! J'avais opté pour un vol matinal et j'en étais plus que satisfaite à cet instant.

J'attrapais mes deux valises, les posais sur leurs roulettes, et pris la direction de la _Station du Grand Central_. J'observais les horaires des bus affichés. J'en avais pour cinq minutes d'attente, après quoi je grimpais à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il me mena jusqu'à son terminal, entre la _8_ _th_ _et la 9_ _th_ _avenues_. Après quelques minutes de marche, je me retrouvais en plein New York City, centre ville, patientant pour un autre bus qui me mènerait jusqu'à Boston. L'attente ne fut pas très longue, mais le trajet, lui fut laborieux. Mes nerfs commençaient à lâcher. J'avais su mettre mes émotions en sourdine jusqu'à présent, mais rester quatre heures et demi dans un car m'avait rendue plus nerveuse que je ne l'aurais cru. Entre les cris des enfants, les nouveaux étudiants qui se languissaient et chahutaient dans le car puis les parents qui semblaient aussi épuisés et inquiets que moi … mon voyage avait été éreintant. Je sautais littéralement sur mes pieds alors que le chauffeur n'était pas encore garé. Je me précipitais à l'avant, dévalais les marches, attrapais mes deux valises et me précipitais plus loin. Il me fallait plus de calme. Plus de silence. Plus de solitude. Je soupirais en songeant que si je n'avais pas usé toute la batterie de mon iPod, alors j'aurais eu l'occasion de m'enfermer dans ma bulle de bien être. Malheureusement, j'avais écouté mes musiques dans l'avion et l'appareil s'était éteint un peu avant que nous atterrissions à _JFK_. Je me hâtais jusqu'à la _South Station_ , où je montais dans un métro qui me conduisit jusqu'à Harvard. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais face à la librairie _Widener_. Je sentais mes yeux papillonner de bonheur. L'émerveillement m'emplissait à nouveau. J'étais simplement étourdie face à la grandeur des lieux. Moi qui avait vécu à Phoenix, puis dans une minuscule bourgade … j'étais à la fois perdue et heureuse de me retrouver ici. J'avais tellement hâte que l'année scolaire débute ! Me retrouver sur les bancs de la fac, dans les amphithéâtres et écouter les professeurs transmettre leur savoir … je soupirais de contentement. Je me retournais, tournant le dos à la libraire et au square, pour faire face à la faculté Arts et Science. Je tirais mes deux bagages derrière moi, dévalant la _Dunster Street_. Les murs de brique rouge, ornés de grandes fenêtres me priaient de rentrer dans l'établissement. Je fis le tour du bâtiment jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Un nombre infernal d'étudiants étaient présents. Ils faisaient la queue devant l'accueil où deux femmes d'une quarantaine d'année s'empressaient de prendre les renseignements et donner les informations qu'ils manquaient aux nouveaux venus. Je pris mon mal en patience, comme toutes ces autres personnes. J'observais les personnes qui gravitaient dans l'énorme hall d'entrée. Des filles papotaient déjà dans un coin, leurs yeux fouillant la pièce. Elles pointèrent du doigt quelques personnes, riants comme des garces. Je me doutais qu'ici aussi, je retrouvais des dindes telles Jessica et Lauren. J'avais simplement osé espérer que ça ne serait pas le cas. Je soupirais de défaite, me demandant si l'argent pouvait tout faire ? Je supposais que leur présence était due à un minimum de quotient intellectuel. Aussi médiocre soit-il.

Après une longue attente de presque deux heures, ce fut enfin mon tour. Je donnais mon nom et mon prénom à la brune derrière le comptoir. Elle me félicita pour ma rentrée universitaire et me souhaita bonne chance. Elle me désigna sur un plan les lieux qu'il me fallait connaître : les amphis, le campus avec les chambres de filles, celui des garçons. Elle m'indiqua aussi les fraternités présentes à la fac et m'informa qu'un forum serait mis en place devant l'établissement d'ici deux jours. Je pourrais alors m'inscrire dans l'une des sororités si tel était mon souhait. Je hochais la tête, me questionnant sur la possibilité de faire parti d'un club pour le journal de la fac ou tout autre chose de ce style. Elle me remit la clef de ma chambre, le numéro de la pièce et une liste pour mes fournitures scolaires. Je m'éloignais rapidement, gardant la précieuse feuille dans la main. J'empoignais mes valises comme je le pus et rejoignis rapidement ma chambre. Notre « internat » était juste en face du bâtiment. Je dus simplement traverser _Holyoke Street_. Plusieurs bâtisses se dressaient devant moi. Les deux internats : hommes et femmes, derrière lesquels un petit restaurant faisait l'angle de la rue suivante. Plus loin, dans la _Holyoke Street_ se tenaient deux autres petits restaux : l'un thaï et l'autre italien : spécialité pâte d'après ce que je voyais. Je me débrouillais pour arriver et rentrer dans ma future « maison » et me glissais dans un couloir. J'avais la chance d'avoir une chambre au rez de chausser. Je mis la clef dans la serrure et pénétrais dans ma chambre. Je refermais la porte d'un coup de pied et poussais mes valises jusqu'au lit à droite. La porte se rouvrit soudainement, laissant place à une brune qui claqua la porte à nouveau, tout aussi énergiquement. Elle s'arrêta nette en m'apercevant et un sourire chaleureux prit place sur son visage ovale. Ses pupilles marrons me sondèrent un moment, elle observa derrière moi et fixa à nouveau mon visage. Elle tendit sa main et me salua :

 **« Bonjour ! Tu dois être ma colocataire. Je suis Angela Weber. »** m'accueillit-elle.

 **« Salut ! Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Mais Bella suffira ! »** répondis-je.

 **« Tu veux de l'aide ? »** me proposa-t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules, me tournant vers mes valises.

 **« Pourquoi pas !? Tu as déjà déballé toutes tes affaires ? »** demandais-je.

 **« Oui. Je suis arrivée hier. »** m'annonça-t-elle.

Ensemble, nous rangeâmes toutes mes affaires. J'accrochais quelques photos de mes copains de Forks et de ma famille sur la tableau en liège installé sur le mur, contre ma tête de lit. J'y punaisais l'affiche pour le forum des clubs étudiants, espérant que je me souviendrais d'y aller. Tout en posant mes affaires dans la chambre, nous discutâmes de nos espoirs et nos envies. C'est ainsi que j'appris que nous aurions quelques cours en commun puisqu'elle allait poursuivre le cursus histoire et littérature, tandis que je suivais le parcours littérature. Nous allions avoir un tronc commun ensemble. Nous débattîmes sur nos œuvres favorites, nos auteurs préférés et les peintures qui nous émouvaient. Nous étions emballées par notre entrée dans une si grande et réputée université. Elle m'avoua qu'elle aussi, était présente grâce à une bourse universitaire. Mais contrairement à moi, elle avait dû aller à la banque afin d'avoir un apport financier suffisant.

 **« J'ai deux frères. Mes parents ont subvenu à nos besoins et ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas me payer une université comme Harvard. J'ai beaucoup travaillé à l'école et j'ai eu un petit job pendant les étés. Ça m'a permis de mettre un peu d'argent de côté … »** dit-elle doucement. **« Je vais devoir trouver un emploi ici, en parallèle de mes études. Sinon je vais m'endetter et je ne m'en sortirais jamais, hélas. »** soupira-t-elle.

Je lui serrais la main et la rassurais comme je le pouvais. Je n'étais pas très sociable et donc pas vraiment douée dans les relations. Toutefois, je me sentais connectée à elle. Je savais que nous pourrions devenir de grandes amies, si je faisais moi-même des efforts pour cela. Je me devais de m'ouvrir au monde. J'avais conscience que je devais cesser se renfermement, se repliement sur moi-même qui me desservait plus qu'autre chose. J'avais eu des copains à Forks pendant mes deux dernières années de lycée. Mais pas de véritables amis. Mike et Eric étaient trop collants, empotés et ne comprenaient pas le mot « non ». Jessica et Laurent étaient de vraies garces. À partir du moment où elles avaient réalisé que Mike me portait de l'intérêt, elles s'étaient amusées à me traîner dans la boue. Bien que je m'en foutais royalement, je le leur avais bien retournés ! Des photos étaient apparues au lycée, de Jessica à genoux devant Mike, derrière les gradins du stade. D'autres avaient été collées sur les casiers, montrant une Lauren dans les bras d'Eric, de James, ou encore de Laurent. Aucun des trois ne savaient qu'elle entretenait d'autres relations. Évidemment, elles ne savaient pas comment ces photographies étaient arrivées là. Bien qu'elles m'aient soupçonnée, il n'y avait aucune preuve. Mon père, chef de la police, avait été appelé. Il m'avait réclamé des comptes. Je lui avais tout avoué une fois à la maison, lui contant toutes les crasses qu'elles m'avaient faite. Charlie avait alors pris le soin de me couvrir, déclarant que mon appareil photo ne contenait aucune preuve de l'acte, ni mon ordinateur – soit disant expertisé par ses collègues. Le directeur de l'école n'avait rien ajouté mais avait tout de même sanctionné Jessica pour ses actes sexuels dans l'enceinte du lycée. J'avais savouré ma petite victoire !

 **« Peut-être pourrions-nous aller postuler ensemble pour des contrats étudiants ? »** proposais-je.

 **« C'est vrai que ça serait plus rassurant d'aller se balader en ville à deux. Je ne connais rien ici ! »** soupira-t-elle.

 **« Et puis qui sait !? Nous pourrions obtenir un emploi au même endroit ? »** m'amusais-je.

Elle gloussa puis se releva de mon lit où elle s'était assise.

 **« J'ai déjà quelques lettres et CV. Qu'en dis-tu si nous y allons demain ? »** me questionna-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête en retour. Nous évoquâmes les divers endroits où il serait possible pour nous d'aller travailler, cherchant sur son ordinateur les lieux les plus près, ou au alentour d'arrêt de métro. Après quoi, Angela prit la peine de me faire faire le tour de notre immeuble. Au bout de notre couloir, il y avait les sanitaires de notre « étage ». Douches, toilettes et éviers. Cela allait être particulièrement éprouvant pour moi de ne plus avoir mon intimité. J'étais si réservée et pudique … j'essayais de positiver en méditant sur l'aspect plus communautaire de ma vie future ici. Peut-être allais-je en apprendre encore plus sur moi-même ? Peut-être allais-je parvenir à m'ouvrir plus facilement au monde, aux autres filles, ici ? Je ne pouvais qu'espérer. Ma colocataire n'emmena ensuite dans les pièces collectives. Nous retournâmes sur nos pas jusqu'à dépasser notre chambre pour nous retrouver dans le hall d'entrée de notre campus. Nous marchâmes dos à la porte d'entrée et débouchâmes sur une énorme cuisine équipée, ouverte sur un gigantesque salon. Plusieurs canapés étaient positionnés devant une télé écran plat. Des fauteuils étaient disposés ci et là, formant des petits groupes de lecture, jeux d'échec, jeux de cartes, ou tout autre activité. Il y avait trois frigidaires dans la cuisine, à peine suffisant pour l'ensemble des filles qui logeaient ici. Prenant en compte que nous, premières années, étions contraintes de vivre sur le campus, ça laissait une marge de quelques cinq cents filles. Si l'on ajoutait les filles des années supérieures qui n'avaient pas pris d'appartement … je levais les yeux au ciel. Je pourrais toujours aller au _Louie's Superette_ du campus tous les soirs. Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pied d'après le plan que nous avions regardé avec Angela. Nous retournâmes finalement dans notre chambre et décidâmes de récupérer nos sacs à main afin d'aller acheter de quoi nous nourrir. Ce premier trajet allait nous permettre de nous y habituer pour la suite. Nous prîmes donc la _Massachusetts Avenue_ jusqu'à une petite ruelle qui déboucha sur la _Banks Street_. Nous arrivâmes facilement et rapidement au petit supermarché. Nous longeâmes les rayonnages, babillant sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

 **« Et si nous achetions une sorte de mini-bar ? »** s'exclama soudain Angela.

Je fronçais les sourcils, envisageant déjà le coût que cela aurait.

 **« Je suis persuadée que l'on peut en trouver d'occasion pour pas cher ! Et cela nous permettrait de stocker un peu de nourriture dans la chambre. Rien ne l'interdit dans le règlement. Certains mini-frigos ne nécessitent qu'une prise de courant et pas de prise d'eau. »** continua-t-elle. **« En plus, nous pourrions faire un repas dans un plat plus familiale que l'on se partagerait. Et le reste pourrait aller dedans. »** conclut-elle.

Elle se figea puis m'observa attentivement. Il était vrai que cela serait plus pratique pour nous. Nous aurions un moyen de garder de la nourriture plus longtemps, et ça nous éviterait de revenir tous les soirs à la supérette. De plus, sur l'année entière, je me doutais que le prix serait largement rentabilisé. Ce n'était pas comme si nous allions le laisser de côté et inutilisé. Il n'allait pas être à l'abandon. Évidemment, il allait prendre un peu de place dans notre minuscule chambre étudiante mais ce n'était pas comme s'il allait nous empêcher d'étudier …

J'hochais la tête vers ma colocataire, encline pour cette éventualité. Mais pour ce soir, nous devions tout de même acheter de quoi nous nourrir. Chacune prit ce qu'elle souhaitait et je pris de quoi me faire un poulet à la sauce moutarde et des spaghettis. Simple et efficace. Nous payâmes nos achats et retournâmes au campus. Nous cuisinâmes côte à côte, riant et bavardant. Nous empruntâmes les ustensiles mis à disposition dans la cuisine collective et mangeâmes lentement. Nous nous découvrîmes plusieurs points communs. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je lui avouais être heureuse d'avoir une telle compagne de chambre. Ses joues rosirent d'embarras et je lui souris timidement. Nous allions nous entendre. Peut-être l'année prochaine pourrions-nous prendre un petit appartement ensemble, non loin de la faculté ? Je l'espérais presque.

Deux jours plus tard, nous déambulâmes, Angela et moi, dans les allées du forum des associations étudiantes. Il y avait toutes les sororités de présentes, ainsi que les plus petits clubs. Nous rîmes à gorge déployée en apercevant un club de pompom girl. Visiblement, nous étions sensiblement pareilles sur notre sens de la coordination et notre équilibre précaire. Nous en rigolions souvent ensemble, préférant nous moquer de nous-mêmes plutôt que d'en être désespérées. Nous eûmes l'occasion de voir les différents clubs de sport : foot américain, danse, gymnastique, baseball, basketball etc. Ce n'était réellement pas pour nous ! Ensuite, il y avait les clubs de musique et de chant. Enfin, nous aperçûmes le reste : club d'échec, d'écriture pour le journal de la fac, club audio, club photo etc. Angela remplit un formulaire pour celui consacré à la photographie, tandis que je me faisais recaler pour le journal.

 **« Ils ne prennent pas de première année ! »** rageais-je. **« Je vais leur en montrer moi des premières années ! Petits prétentieux de merde ! »** crachais-je.

Angela s'amusa à mes dépends, me désignant d'autres clubs. Mais aucun n'attirait mon attention. Elle me rassura tout de même, déclarant que « ces merdeux ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ». Je souris à son attention. C'était plaisant d'avoir une copine qui pourrait potentiellement devenir une véritable amie d'ici quelques temps.

Je pris la décision de rentrer bouquiner, arguant que les petits péteux n'avaient qu'à rester entre eux. Ma colocataire éclata de rire et me suivit jusqu'à notre chambre. Je fixais la liste de mes fournitures sur mon bureau. Hier, nous avions pris le temps avec Angela de partir à Boston où nous avions été dans un grand hypermarché. Nous avions acheté tout ce dont nous avions besoin, ainsi que notre petit frigo. Il nous avait été livré et branché ce matin. Nous étions bien incapables de le porter jusqu'au campus ! Désormais, il était plein de nourriture et de quelques boissons.

Il nous fallut quelques semaines pour nous adapter tout de même à vivre à deux dans une chambre aussi ridiculement petite. Mais nous y étions parvenues ! Une sorte de routine s'était même installée. Après quelques mois, nous avions pris l'habitude de faire nos courses le lundi et le jeudi soirs. Nous y allions toujours ensembles puisque nous avions décidé de faire comme des repas familiales. J'avais pris cette habitude en cuisinant pour Charlie et ça nous coûtait bien moins cher d'acheter en plus « grosse quantité » mais à deux. Il y avait toujours quelques restes, de ce fait, les plats nous faisaient tenir deux, voire parfois trois, repas. Le dimanche soir, c'était notre soir « livraison ». Les petits restau du campus livraient et nous en profitions. C'était notre petit secret inavouable. Notre petit plaisir entre nous. Nos repas nous servaient de « retrouvailles » où nous nous racontions notre journée. Quelques fois, Ben, un ami d'Angela, nous rejoignait. Je voyais bien les regards langoureux qu'il lui lançait. C'était mignon. J'en avais parlé à ma colocataire, lui avouant qu'ils formaient un joli couple. Elle avait rougi et m'avait confié qu'elle espérait qu'ils iraient dans cette direction, en effet.

Nous avions découvert qu'avec notre tronc commun, nous avions six heures d'amphi ensemble. Nous n'étions pas toujours à côté, selon si l'une était en retard. C'était des cours difficiles et où nous devions être assidues. Nous n'avions pas l'occasion de bavarder. La plupart de mes cours était de cet acabit, mais je m'y étais préparée. Je travaillais dur pour ne pas accumuler de retard ni de lacune. L'un de mes profs semblait plus stricte que les autres, aussi je faisais toujours très attention à faire et rendre mes devoirs. Il nous en imposait un par semaine, ce qui était laborieux avec le reste des devoirs individuels, cependant je ne me noyais pas sous la charge de travail. Je me débattais et j'y arrivais ! Contrairement à certains … un garçon, grand et basané, était venu à ma rencontre après deux semaine et demi de cours. Il était charmeur avec ses yeux noirs profonds et sa coupe de cheveux noirs en bataille. Il m'avait raconté m'avoir observé et il avait remarqué que je m'en sortais mieux que les autres. Studieuse, avait-il dit. Il m'avait réclamé de l'aide. Je n'avais foutrement pas le temps avec les devoirs et le travail étudiant que j'étais parvenue à obtenir ! J'avais été cash avec lui : je ne pouvais pas m'occuper des êtres perdus. J'avais déjà trop à faire moi-même pour gérer des élèves en difficulté. De plus, j'avais eu l'occasion à de maintes reprises d'apercevoir le dit-garçon dans les bras de diverses filles. Soit quand il leur léchait les amygdales, soit quand il leur faisait crier des obscénités, tout en les baisant. Clairement, il préférait s'amuser et je n'allais pas perdre mon temps pour un gamin comme lui. Bien entendu, je ne lui avais pas révélé cette dernière partie. Je lui avais tourné le dos, courant à la bibliothèque où j'avais planché deux heures sur une dissertation avant de m'enfuir au travail.

Angela et moi n'avions pas réussi à avoir un emploi dans le même endroit. Elle avait été prise dans la librairie, juste en face du campus, tandis que je travaillais à cinq cent mètres, dans un pub pour étudiant. J'y faisais les week-ends, et le mercredi soir. Mes cours ne commençant qu'à dix heures le jeudi, je bossais jusqu'à la clôture, environ vers une ou deux heures du matin selon les semaines. J'étais toujours aussi gênée quand un garçon m'apostrophait derrière le bar. Néanmoins, je m'y faisais. Rosalie, une de mes collègues de travail, m'avait tout appris : faire les cocktails, encaisser les boissons, quel verre utiliser en fonction des alcools, et même repousser les hommes. Elle m'avait également montré de quelle manière gérer les personnes bourrées et comment glisser les numéros de téléphone sous le bar sans que les gens ne le voient et donc, se vexent. Peu à peu, je commençais presque à apprécier l'ambiance du pub, la musique forte et l'alcool qui coulait abondamment. J'arrivais à m'amuser de voir certains couples se faire ou se défaire pendant la soirée, danser collé-serré puis s'éloigner pour s'hydrater. J'avais rencontré Emmett au pub, en couple avec Rosalie. Il s'occupait de la sécurité, et sa carrure à elle seule suffisait à calmer les ardeurs. Il était grand, avoisinant le mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il était tout en muscle, ressemblant à un ours effrayant. En réalité, il n'était qu'un nounours, doux et tendre. C'était un gros farceur, mais j'adorais cela. Il nous aidait généralement pour la fermeture, nous détendant avec ses blagues. C'était toujours une bonne ambiance avec lui, cool et sereine.

J'avais profité des vacances de _Thanksgiving_ pour rentrer voir Charlie. Je n'y étais restée que quatre jours, devant retourner au travail ensuite. J'avais eu de la chance de pouvoir échanger mon mercredi contre un vendredi avec une autre collègue, pouvant ainsi rendre visite à mon père. J'avais alors retrouvé la pluie et l'ennuie de Forks. Mais cela m'avait apporté un certain réconfort. C'était quelque chose que je connaissais et je pouvais faire avec. Nous avions énormément discuté avec Charlie. Je lui avais conté tous les changements dans ma vie, toute l'exubérance et l'effervescence présentes à NYC. Il s'était montré si ému et fière de moi … comme je m'y attendais, il avait été attristé quand je lui avais expliqué que je ne pourrais pas être présente pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais je lui assurais de venir après mes examens de premier semestre. Ça sembla le rassurait un temps soit peu.

Trop vite, je dus reprendre le train de ma nouvelle vie.

La fraîcheur de l'hiver était arrivée bien trop tôt à mon goût. Une fine couche blanchâtre s'était déposée sur le goudron durant la nuit. Quelques flocons tourbillonnaient autour de moi, rafraîchissant plus encore l'air. Je resserrais ma veste autour de moi, la tenant fermement. J'enfonçais mon visage dans mon écharpe, tirant sur mon bonnet pour qu'il soit plus sur mon front. Nous étions proches des vacances de Noël. Une partie des partiels s'était déroulée déjà. Je m'en étais plutôt bien sortie. Je me sentais sereine et apaisée quand à ma réussite. J'étais assez sûre de moi et confiante, mais j'avais bossé avant tant d'acharnement qu'il n'était pas envisageable que j'échoue. Il restait deux examens pour après les vacances. Après le nouvel an. Je n'étais pas exactement pressée d'y être, mais je languissais la fin de ce premier semestre. Je voulais me reposais un peu, prendre du temps pour moi … me faire plaisir.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi. J'étais arrivée avec un peu d'avance au travail. Je passais aux vestiaires des femmes, retirais ma veste et tout mon accoutrement. Je quittais mon pull et mon tee-shirt pour enfiler le polo noir avec le logo rouge du bar, au niveau de mon sein gauche. J'attrapais mes longs cheveux bruns et les remontais. Je les attachais en une couette haute et quittais la pièce. Je rejoignis rapidement Rosalie derrière le bar et la saluais vivement. Elle me répondit, tout aussi enjouée. Il n'était que dix-huit heure. C'était encore assez calme à cette heure-ci. Elle me raconta sa semaine. Elle aussi était étudiante à Harvard. Elle étudiait l'éducation et était déjà en troisième année. Elle souhaitait devenir maîtresse à l'école élémentaire. Je savais déjà qu'elle adorait et chérissait les enfants, alors je n'avais pas été étonnée quand elle m'avait révélé son cursus universitaire.

Nous fîmes la mise en place ensemble, nettoyant le sol encore une fois avant que les clients n'arrivent. Nous descendîmes les chaises des quelques tables. Un petit DJ arriva, enclenchant sa musique et son jeu de lumière. Nous repassâmes derrière le bas et nous notâmes toutes les bouteilles dont nous allions avoir besoin. Je descendis à la réserve avec ma courte liste et je récupérais les alcools et quelques jus. Rosalie vint prendre les sodas que nous n'avions pas relevé ensembles. Nous remontâmes le tout et les rangeâmes. Au alentour de vingt heure trente, quelques timides clients firent leur apparition. Il fallut attendre presque vingt-deux heure pour que le pub soit complet et que l'ambiance fasse son charme. Les lumières tamisées donnaient vraiment une atmosphère intimiste et les musiques latines faisaient grimper la chaleur et la luxure. Les gens devinrent plus désireux, plus charmeur et certaines filles réagirent comme des chiennes en chaleur. Certaines se frottaient vulgairement sur des gars qui n'étaient même plus aptes à les repousser. Trop soûles. Je secouais la tête et servis un énième client quand j'aperçus un gars qui me semblait familier. Il était venu quelque fois mais je n'avais jamais eu à le servir jusqu'à présent. Ses allures de charmeur firent vite la connexion avec le chien en rut de ma promo.

 **« Hey ! Bella c'est ça ? »** demanda-t-il.

Je penchais la tête, le fixant. Je finis par secouer doucement la tête.

 **« Je ne savais pas que tu bossais ici ! »** enthousiasma-t-il.

Mais bien sûr ! Mon cul aussi … je continuais de l'observer, attendant qu'il me fasse sa commande.

 **« Alors comment t'en es-tu sortie pour les examens ? »** m'interrogea-t-il.

Je soupirais profondément, avant de répliquer.

 **« Je te sers quelque chose peut-être ? »**

Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des billes et il se recula du bar sur lequel il s'était appuyé. Il observa ses potes à sa gauche, avant de me répondre.

 **« Quatre bières et un scotch. »** dit-il froidement.

Je me foutais qu'il soit vexé. On était pas copain copine, lui et moi. Il pouvait merder autant qu'il voulait, il n'allait certainement pas m'entraîner dans sa chute ou dans son merdier. J'étais très bien loin de lui et de son harem. Je lui servis le tout, l'encaisser et passais au garçon d'à côté. Un beau jeune homme. Je restais abasourdie en rencontrant ses yeux verts intenses, tels des émeraudes brillantes.

 **« Un Old Fashioned s'il vous plaît. »**

Sa voix était douce et envoûtante à la fois. Ferme et tendre. Elle glissait sur ma peau, électrisant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Il venait titiller mon ouïe, caresser mes lèvres et frôler mon corps. Elle venait de m'envelopper dans un désir inéluctable. Il me fallut quelque seconde pour réaliser qu'il voulait un cocktail que je n'avais que rarement eu à faire. Je pris le temps de choisir le bon verre, un qui convenait parfaitement pour les mélanges. Je déposais un sucre imbibé d'Angostura dans le fond, avec quelques zestes d'orange. Quand le morceau de sucre fut dissous, j'y ajoutais des glaçons puis le bourbon. Enfin, je mis un peu de perrier. Je servis l'apollon et lui souris, prenant sa carte bancaire. Je tapais sur la machine et passais sa carte devant le lecteur, faisant fonctionner le sans contact. Je la lui tendis et pris la commande du client suivant.

La soirée se déroula extrêmement bien si j'omettais la pression et la fatigue que mon camarade de classe m'avait fait endurer. Rosalie m'avait observé de loin, et j'avais vu ce regard que je n'avais aperçu qu'une seule fois auparavant : vide, effrayé et perdu. J'avais senti la tension qui émanait d'elle et elle ne retomba qu'au moment où le dernier client quitta le pub. Emmett referma à clef la porte tandis que je frottais le bar, nettoyant les traces d'alcools.

 **« Comment connais-tu Jacob Black ?! »** s'écria Rosalie.

Je sursautais à l'éclat de sa voix. Elle suintait la peur et la panique.

 **« Qui !? »** fis-je encore étonnée.

 **« Le gars que tu as servi plusieurs fois, et qui te causait ! Celui aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs avec ses copains débiles ! »** s'énerva-t-elle.

Emmett s'approcha d'elle et posa une main dans le bas de son dos. Il lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille et elle ferma fort ses paupières. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il la lui essuya doucement.

 **« Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Il est dans ma promo, à la fac. Il m'avait demandé de l'aider pour les cours mais j'ai refusé. Je l'ai envoyé paître ce soir. C'est juste un petit con Rosalie … »** lui assurais-je.

 **« Oh … Bella ! »** sanglota-t-elle.

Elle cria des choses que je ne compris pas réellement, tandis qu'Emmett me suppliait de partir. Il me promit d'aider Rosalie à tout ranger et de ne rien dire au patron. Je haussais les épaules, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait. J'avais saisi quelques mots et je l'avais entendu réclamé qu'Emmett me raccompagne mais j'avais fait un signe de main à notre nounours avant de rejoindre le vestiaire. Je me changeais et quitter le travail, fermant la porte de derrière après moi. Je marchais doucement dans l'air froid. Cela me changeait de la chaleur du bar. Je pris un instant pour repenser aux yeux verts rieurs que j'avais croisé, et soupirais. Je fus rapidement sur le campus et je rentrais. Je me couchais habillée et m'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain soir, Rosalie s'excusa pour son comportement de la veille, mais je n'obtins aucune explication. Je fis le choix de laisser tomber cet épisode pour revenir à nos petites habitudes.

Les vacances de Noëls s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. J'avais étudié plus fort encore, sachant que ces deux examens étaient les plus difficiles. C'était aussi les matières de nos professeurs les plus stricts. Ils avaient certaines attentes, et il fallait simplement réussir à les remplir. Cela paraissait simple, mais ça ne l'était pas !

Le premier examen fila rapidement et deux jours après, ce fut le dernier avant la fin de ce semestre. Alors que je rédigeais la dernière partie de ma dissertation, je relevais la tête en entendant un fracas. Le fameux Jacob Black venait de faire tomber sa trousse par terre. Je le vis la ramasser et chopper un papier dans le même temps. Il n'était qu'à deux rangées devant moi et j'eus l'occasion de voir un plan rédiger entièrement. Pour autant, ce n'était pas son écriture. Celle sur le brouillon était fluide et nette, tandis que les feuilles étalées devant lui étaient remplies de tâches. L'écriture y était plus épaisse, plus appuyée et plus sales. Je fixais Jacob pendant qu'il lisait le brouillon devant lui. Il recopia les informations sur sa propre feuille avant de renvoyer la feuille par terre. Une petite tête blonde se faufila sous les bureaux de l'amphi et la ramassa. Je secouais la tête et continuais mon travail. Lorsque j'eus fini, je me demandais que faire avec la triche dont j'avais été témoin. Devais-je les dénoncer ? Ou les laisser impunis ? Je me décidais rapidement et attrapais un des brouillons que je n'avais pas utilisé. Je notais ce à quoi j'avais assisté et rangeais mes stylos et ma trousse. Je me levais, enfilais ma veste, mon bonnet et pris mes feuilles que je déposais sur le bureau de professeur. Je fis « malencontreusement » tomber mon brouillon face au prof qui le récupéra. Il le lut et reposa la feuille devant lui, hochant la tête. Je signais le registre puis rentrais dans ma chambre.

J'eus un jour de repos avant le WE et donc le travail. Je le passais à me reposer dans notre chambre, et à discuter avec Angela. Elle avait elle-aussi terminé ses examens. Je lui chuchotais ce qu'il s'était passé pendant mon partiel et la dénonciation que j'avais faite. J'osais lui demander mon plus gros doute : avais-je bien fait ? Selon elle, oui. Elle estimait que c'était à cause de ce genre d'élève que nous, boursiers et boursières, n'avions pas autant de chance. Je l'interrogeais :

 **« Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il n'est pas boursier ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était mon ami et que je le connaissais. Peut-être qu'il l'est et que je lui ai ruiné ses chances de réussir ! »** affirmais-je avec force.

 **« Non Bella … Les Black sont une grande famille. Son père est avocat. Jacob est ami avec Royce King et lui, est le fils d'un sénateur. Ceux sont des gosses de riches qui traînent à Harvard depuis quoi ? Trois ou quatre ans ? Royce suit un cursus en économie et je crois qu'il réussit pas trop mal. Mais Black … Chaque année, il recommence dans un parcours différent. »** déclara-t-elle.

Elle alluma son ordinateur et me prouva ses dires. Je fus surprise en lisant tous les commentaires néfastes aux sujets des deux étudiants. Comme s'ils souillaient l'université et qu'elle les laissait faire …

 **« Fais attention à toi Bella. Il y a des rumeurs sur ce qu'ils font ici … »** murmura Angela.

Je lui réclamais plus d'informations, mais elle reçut un appel de Ben et disparut plus vite que la lumière. Pour la première fois, elle venait de fuir une de nos conversations. Ça me blessa plus que je n'osais l'avouer. Je fus heures le samedi soir de retourner au travail. Angela n'était pas revenue depuis sa fuite la veille et j'étais plutôt agacée désormais. La déception et la tristesse avaient été remplacées par la colère. Je travaillais d'arrache-pied et passais mes nerfs sur les verres que je servais. Je n'en cassais qu'un et le jetais immédiatement. J'aperçus vaguement Black et King. Je servis leurs copains et ne les revis pas. C'était leurs potes qui revinrent à chaque fois pour leur commande et je laissais traîner. J'étais bien heureuse que Jacob ne vienne pas m'enquiquiner. Je ne revis pas non plus les jolis yeux émeraudes.

Je quittais le bar, éreintée. Je marchais lentement, m'habituant au froid de l'hiver. Je n'avais aps hâte de rentrer et retrouver ma chambre vide. Je ne voulais pas revoir Angela. Qu'elle reste avec Ben ! Ce qu'elle avait sans aucune doute fait de toute manière. Elle avait fuit, alors qu'elle continue à le faire ! Que grand bien lui fasse ! La colère vint réchauffer mon corps. Je serrais les poings et fronçais les sourcils.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas que quelqu'un me suivait jusqu'à ce que je sente mon corps être propulsé sur le côté. Je repoussais, donnais des coups tandis qu'un main se plaquait sur ma bouche. Elle fut remplacée par un tissus épais et souillé d'alcool. J'hurlais sous le bandeau alors que des doigts s'affairaient autour de mon pantalon. Je secouais et agitais mes jambes et bientôt mes mollets furent tenus et immobilisés par deux poignes fortes. Un flash m'éclaira soudainement, envoyant une lumière forte dans mes yeux et m'aveuglant complètement. Je m'agitais plus encore alors que ma culotte était arrachée.

Je marchais sans chaussures. Mes pieds étaient gelés et je ne comprenais pas bien où j'étais. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, seulement je continuais de marcher et de m'écorcher la peau. Le froid fouettait mon visage. Il passait sur mon estomac et jonglait sur mes jambes. Je baissais le visage et aperçus mon pantalon déchiré, mon tee-shirt et mon pull découpé au niveau de mon nombril. Un liquide sombre et chaud dégoulinait hors de ma peau. J'étais perdue. Au loin, je parvins toutefois à reconnaître mon campus. J'y allais aussi vite que je le pus, ce qui prit un temps incroyablement long. J'avais la sensation que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre le lieu où je me rendais. Pourquoi y allais-je d'ailleurs ? J'haussais les épaules et gémis de douleur. Je me devais d'y aller. Il me fallait puiser dans chacune de mes ressources. Dans chacune de mes dernières forces. Je devais réussir. Je devais aller jusque là-bas. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, j'allais atteindre ce foutu dortoir !

Je soufflais avant de m'affaisser contre les portes en vitre. Je poussais du bout de mes forces avant de m'effondrer sur le sol de l'entrée. Je pris appuie contre le mur afin de me relever et haletais sous l'effort. 157. Je devais aller au 157. Je boitillais jusqu'à la porte où le numéro 157 brillait. La porte céda immédiatement quand j'enclenchais la poignée et je chutais au sol. Ma tête frappa durement le lino avant que mon esprit décide de se refermer.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent alors qu'une forte luminosité les gênait. Quand je pus garder les yeux suffisamment ouverts, je reconnus deux pupilles vertes. Je souris faiblement, songeant que peut-être, le paradis était là et que l'ange était venu au bar pour m'avertir.

Un rire raisonna autour de moi et je rouvris les paupières, perdue.

 **« Je ne suis pas un ange. Je suis seulement un interne en médecine ! »** ricana l'homme. **« Je suis Edward Cullen. Je t'ai recoud pendant que tu étais inconsciente. »**

 **« Recoud ?** » répétais-je effarée.

 **« Oui. On suppose que tu as été agressée. »** son ton se fit plus grave, tandis qu'il me scrutait.

Des flashs se répercutèrent dans mon esprit, précipitant ma respiration, me faisant paniquer. Je frappais sa main alors qu'il la tendait devant moi et me roulais en boule, entourant mes jambes de mes bras et gémissant sous la douleur au niveau de mon ventre. Une main essaya de me rallonger, mais je me débattis violemment, repoussant toutes les mains qui me touchaient. J'hurlais et grognais, prête à mordre quiconque s'approchait de moi. J'aperçus vaguement Angela dans les bras de Ben plus loin, impuissants.

L'ange aux yeux verts les regarda tristement, faisant tomber le verdict. Il appela quelqu'un sur un petit appareil, et une femme aux cheveux couleur cuivre, identique à celui de l'ange, arriva. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, me testant.

 **« Bonsoir Bella. Je m'appelle Esmée Cullen. Je suis médecin dans l'hôpital. Je m'occupe des femmes qui comme toi, ou comme moi, ont été battues. Ou violées. Avant toute chose, je voudrais savoir si tu te souviens de quelque chose ? »** me demanda-t-elle calmement.

Sa voix était posée et sereine. Elle était emplie d'une profonde blessure. Ancienne sûrement. Elle avait été détruite. Cela se ressentait dans sa manière de me parler, d'agir et de se mouver autour de moi. Elle se montrait attentive et inquiète. Elle savait ce que je ressentais, parce qu'elle l'avait ressenti. Mes yeux reflétaient certainement la même chose que les siens. Sa main se posa délicatement sur la mienne, ses doigts se resserrant autour des miens. Je bougeais la tête, de haut en bas.

 **« Veux-tu porter plainte ? »**

Je jetais un regard vers Angela. Ses yeux étaient aussi embués que les miens et elle m'encouragea, hochant la tête. Elle m'assura rester auprès de moi, et me proposa même d'appeler Rosalie et Emmett. Aussi, je secouais une nouvelle fois la tête. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus de monde autour de moi. Je fis un petit signe à la doctoresse et elle partit un instant passer un appel. Elle revint vers moi après quelques minutes.

 **« La police concernant les agressions va arriver. Nous allons les attendre pour poursuivre. Nous allons devoir faire un examen. »** m'expliqua-t-elle. **« A-t-elle prit une douche ? »** demanda-t-elle à Angela.

 **« Non. Elle est arrivée jusqu'à notre chambre et s'est évanouie. J'ai contacté la police du campus et ils sont intervenus. Ils ont appelé les pompiers qui sont venus nous chercher. »** raconta-t-elle.

 **« Sont-ils encore là ? Les policiers du campus ? »** réclama l'interne.

 **« Oui, dans la salle d'attente. Le Doyen est avec eux. »**

 **« Va les chercher Edward, s'il te plaît. »** dit Mme Cullen.

Quand il revint, il y avait deux officiers de police, deux hommes chargés de la sécurité du campus et le Doyen. Les trois hommes de Harvard me demandèrent si j'avais été agressée à l'université et je leur répondis que oui. Quand j'annonçais le nom des personnes concernés, les policiers du campus s'agitèrent. Le Doyen s'adressa directement à moi, me surprenant.

 **« Mlle Swan, comprenez bien que vos accusations sont graves. D'autant plus que vous les portez sur deux élèves dont les parents fournissent des fonds pour la faculté. Il y aura de fortes répercussions. Sur vous. Sur l'université. Et sur ces riches familles. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas indemnes. Permettez-moi de vous offrir vos prochaines années universitaires, en échange de quoi vous gardez pour vous ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'ils traînent votre nom dans la boue n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est ce qu'ils feront très chère Mlle Swan. Ils ne vous accorderont aucun répit et vous n'obtiendrez jamais d'emploi ensuite. Pas à New York en tout cas. »** déclara-t-il solennellement.

J'inspirais profondément et fermais les paupières. Je restais quelques minutes silencieuse, avant de me forcer à parler aussi lentement que possible.

 **« Êtes-vous en train d'acheter mon silence ? »** quémandais-je.

 **« Et bien … c'est une façon de voir les choses comme une autre. »** hésita le Doyen.

 **« Savez-vous que mon père est shérif ? »** le poussais-je.

Il se dandina d'un pied à l'autre avant de reprendre sa posture fière et hautaine. Je ne lui laissais cependant pas le temps de répliquer.

 **« Je connais les lois et mes droits, Monsieur. Et en connaissance de tout cela, je vais porter plainte. Avec votre accord ou non. Contre des gosses de riches ou non. Peu m'importe. J'ai été agressée. Violée. Battue. Et je ne vais pas laisser Black et Royce impunis. »** affirmais-je avec autorité.

Le Doyen soupira et me lança un regard froid. Il releva la tête et fit un signe aux gars de la sécurité de la faculté. Ils partirent tous les trois, sans aucun regard en arrière. J'entendis vaguement un « Je vous aurais prévenu » mais je n'en pris aucun cas. L'un des officiers, une femme, rejoignit le docteur Cullen. Elles discutèrent un moment et finalement, le médecin me signala que nous devions aller commencer l'examen médical. La policière nous accompagna jusqu'à une pièce éloignée et fermée.

 **« Bien, je vais te demander de te déshabiller sur le plastique, étalé sur le sol, s'il te plaît. »** me demanda Mme Cullen.

 **« Peux-tu me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé en même temps ? »** m'invita l'officier.

Je retirer ma veste, doucement. Puis je quittais le pull et mon tee-shirt, grimaçant de douleur alors que je devais lever les bras. La plaie de mon estomac n'était pas très longue, mais elle n'était pas jolie non plus. Mes mains tremblèrent, tandis que je retirais mon soutien gorge. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes alors que je terminais de me déshabiller et de raconter le début de ma soirée jusqu'au moment où j'avais été jetée au sol.

Je suivis les indications données et me tins debout pendant que l'officier faisait des photos de mon corps meurtris. Elle photographia d'abord mon visage, zoomant sur mes yeux, ma pommette écorchée et ma lèvre inférieure fendue. Elle s'abaissa au niveau de mes épaules dénudées, de ma poitrine, le long de mes bras. Elle insista sur mes poignets lacérés, mes doigts rougies et ensanglantés, photographiant mes ongles cassés. Elle revint au niveau de mon estomac, prit ma plaie suturée par l'interne Cullen et s'accroupit devant moi. La policière observa mes pieds au travers de son appareil, mes chevilles rougeâtres, mes mollets, puis mes cuisses emplies de traces de sang. Elle termina ici, et patienta.

 **« Même si le flash m'aveuglait, j'ai reconnu leurs voix. J'ai ensuite eu l'occasion de voir leurs visages, parce que j'ai bougé le mien et qu'ils ont finit par éteindre le flash à la fin. C'était Jacob Black et Royce King. »** murmurais-je. **« Jacob m'a violé. Il a pris ma virginité. Il m'a souillé de l'intérieur. Il a pris son pied, alors que je hurlais et suppliais pour qu'il arrête. Il a brisé mon corps. Et ça me faisait tellement mal … ça me brûlait et je pleurais … je criais et eux, ils riaient … »** sanglotais-je. **« Royce me maintenait au sol parce que je me débattais et que Jacob en avait marre de recevoir mes coups. J'ai réussi à le griffer, mais ensuite, il m'a donné un coup de poing dans le visage et … ça a été le trou noir. Mais eux, ils ont tout filmé. »** chuchotais-je, frottant mes larmes.

Alors que les clichés étaient finis, je m'installais sur l'appareil qui servait habituellement pour les accouchements. Je posais mes mollets dans les étriers et Mme Cullen commença son examen. La policière, elle, prit en photo mes talons et les plaies sous mes doigts de pieds. La doctoresse frotta la peau autour de mes ongles de main, puis gratta dessous. Elle ramassa le tout et le rangea dans une pochette. Elle me fit ouvrir la bouche, observa attentivement et récolta quelques fibres de tissus qu'elle déposa dans un papier. Elle y passa également une sorte de grand coton tige, qu'elle posa délicatement dans un papier en plastique. Elle passa ensuite à mes pieds. Elle s'occupa des plaies que j'avais sous mes talons, les soignants et les désinfectant. Elle refit le même manège que précédemment autour de mes ongles et remonta petit à petit. Elle soigna quelques blessures superficielles sur mes chevilles et mes cuisses avant de me demander si j'étais prête pour le plus difficile. J'avais pleuré tout du long mais je me devais d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je lui fis signe de finir sa tâche, et elle commença alors l'examen interne. Elle récolta mon sang et ce qui sembla être du sperme. Elle me le confirma quand je le lui demandais. Elle continua son travail et prit ensuite le temps de me nettoyer avec des lingettes. Elle retira le sang et les semences dans un geste purement maternel.

 **« Bella, avec ce que tu nous as dis, nous ferons faire un test à Jacob, et une perquisition pour lui et Royce. Nous trouverons les films et prouverons que ce sperme est celui de Black. »** déclara l'officier fermement.

 **« D'ailleurs Bella, prends-tu un moyen de contraception ? »** voulut savoir Mme Cullen.

 **« Non. »**

 **« Bien. Je vais te donner la pilule du lendemain. Je vais aussi te faire passer un dépistage, au cas où ce Jacob aurait une MST. »**

Putain ! Je retins un hurlement de justesse, serrant les dents le plus fort que je le pus. La rage coulait en moi comme la lave d'un volcan en éruption. Le Dr Cullen m'appela et je rouvris les paupières. Elle me fit me lever afin d'enfiler une tenue de l'hôpital. Je me rallongeais ensuite sur l'appareil.

 **« Bella, est-ce que tu permettrais à mon fils de te faire la prise de sang ? Je dois amener tout ce que j'ai obtenu ici au laboratoire de l'hôpital. Ça sera plus rapide pour avoir les résultats qu'en passant par la section scientifique de la police. »** me pria la femme.

Je hochais la tête tandis que les deux femmes discutaient entre elles. Elles partirent ensemble et l'homme aux beaux yeux verts rentra dans la pièce. Il m'adressa un petit sourire et partit derrière moi. J'entendis l'eau du robinet couler puis s'arrêter. Il attrapa des serviettes en papier avec lesquelles il s'essuya les mains avant de revenir vers moi. Il attrapa tout le nécessaire pour la prise de sang et étiqueta les récipients pour mon hémoglobine. Je l'observais attentivement pendant qu'il faisait son travail minutieusement. Il reposa tous les tubes dans un plastique jaune qui ne servait qu'à ça avant de fixer ses pupilles dans les miennes.

 **« Je me doute que vous êtes encore chamboulée. Et je sais que vous le serez pendant un certain temps Mlle Swan. Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez qu'on appelle quelqu'un pour vous ? Un parent peut-être ? »** m'interrogea-t-il.

Ainsi, je fis contacter Charlie. Je discutais un long moment avec lui, essayant de le rassurer du mieux que je le pus. Hélas, mes pleurs l'alertèrent et l'inquiétèrent davantage et je ne pus l'arrêter alors qu'il prévoyait de prendre des billets d'avion. Il me promit d'être présent auprès de moi pour les prochaines semaines, prêt à me suivre et m'accompagner jusqu'à mes cours. Je ris de sa piètre tentative d'humour tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait un fond de vérité. Il était entièrement prêt à le faire et à me défendre bec et ongle. Je lui assurais que sa présence serait suffisante, sans avoir à aller à l'excès. Il me jura de venir avec moi au poste de commissariat à son arrivée pour savoir où en était l'enquête. De la même façon qu'il insista pour m'accompagner quand le procès finirait par avoir lieu.

J'eus le droit de sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain de mon hospitalisation. Les médecins m'avaient gardé sous surveillance. Lorsque j'étais passée pour régler les frais médicaux monstrueux, la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière le bureau m'assura que tout avait déjà été pris en charge. Je n'avais rien à débourser. Un peu perturbée, j'avais démenti : je n'avais rien payé pour le moment. Elle m'avoua donc que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait pour moi. J'eus une petite pensée pour le Dr Cullen et la remerciais silencieusement. Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'elle était derrière tout ça.

À peine un pied posé dans ma chambre étudiante que mon portable sonna : Charlie. Son avion venait d'atterrir à JFK. Il m'écrivit qu'il allait à son hôtel puis qu'il récupérait sa voiture de location avant de venir me voir. Il allait loger à Boston pour la semaine. Il jugeait qu'une semaine de réadaptation était nécessaire. Les docteurs aussi puisqu'ils m'avaient imposé deux semaines de repos, me faisant ainsi rater ma semaine de reprise de cours. Angela s'était proposée afin d'aller transmettre le papier à l'administration de la faculté. Et elle l'avait fait à peine étions-nous rentrées. C'était également elle qui avait apporté le même papier au pub où je travaillais.

Mme Cullen m'avait également tendu un petit papier sur lequel il y avait son numéro de téléphone. Si je souhaitais parler de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'avais eu le droit au numéro d'un psychologue et de celui d'un groupe d'entraide avec l'adresse. J'avais décidé d'essayer. Je restais persuadée qu'une blessure psychologique pareille, méritait les soins appropriés. Mon père avait approuvé ma décision. Toutefois, il m'avait rappelé de ne pas parler de tout cela à Renée, ma mère. Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle ne comprendrait pas l'impact de tout cela. De ce que je venais de vivre. Elle était trop fo-folle et irresponsable pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer dans ma vie.

Charlie se montra aux petits soin avec moi. Durant sa semaine auprès de moi, il m'accompagna jusqu'au commissariat. Il discuta un long moment avec les deux officiers de l'affaire. Ils nous parlèrent des perquisitions, des téléphones, de toutes les vidéos qu'ils contenaient et donc, de toutes les preuves que la police avait pour les inculper. D'après eux, l'affaire serait vite réglée. Le procès allait avoir lieu d'ici trois semaines et les deux garçons restaient en prison le temps d'attendre le procès. Bien entendu, leurs parents avaient essayé de payer la caution, mais la police était parvenue à prouver que les laisser dehors, en attente d'être jugés, leur permettrait de récidiver. Et il en était hors de question. Ils nous donnèrent également les résultats de l'examen médical : le sperme était bien celui de Jacob. De la chaire avait été récolté sous mes ongles et l'ADN correspondait au sien. L'officier m'annonça alors que, par chance, je n'avais eu aucune MST. C'était un certain soulagement pour moi, mais la colère qui bataillait en moi était toujours présente et bien en vie. Elle dansait et s'embrasait au moindre sous-entendu de l'agression ou des hommes en question.

Les médias, eux, s'étaient emparés de l'affaire. Ils étaient les juges, les bourreaux et les avocats. Ils défendaient le diable, accusant la victime sans nom – c'est-à-dire moi – de vouloir l'argent et la réputation. Que diable manigançaient-ils ? Je me doutais que certains d'entre-eux étaient foutrement bien payés pour sortir toutes leurs conneries. Il avait fait de cette affaire, la une de tous les journaux télévisés et papiers. Nous n'entendions parler que de ça quelques heures seulement après l'arrestation de Royce et Jacob.

Je me levais de mon lit en entendant quelques coups frappés à ma porte. Charlie devait venir pour me dire au revoir. Il était resté une semaine entière auprès de moi. Il devait retourner à Forks mais il avait juré revenir pour être présent à mes côtés au tribunal. J'ouvris la porte et me stoppais immédiatement dans mon élan.

 **« Salut Rosalie ! »**

 **« Salut Bella. Est-ce … est-ce que nous pouvons discuter un moment ? »**

J'hochais la tête et la laissais rentrer dans la chambre.

 **« Ta colocataire n'est pas là ? »**

 **« Non. Elle est sortie avec son copain, Ben. »**

 **« Écoute, je voudrais te remercier. »**

 **« Pardon ? »** m'exclamais-je.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

 **« Tu as eu la force de faire quelque chose que moi-même je n'ai pas eu. »** fit-elle, la voix douce et basse. **« Je sais que c'est toi qui a porté plainte contre Black. Je veux dire … il y a ce procès et toi qui est en arrêt maladie. Et maintenant, je vois les restes des bleus sur ton visage et ça ne fait aucun doute. Tu comprends ? »** supposa-t-elle.

J'ouvris la bouche pour réfuter mais après tout, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Elle était ma collègue et mon amie.

 **« Royce m'a violé et agressée avec l'aide de Jacob. Black avait tout filmé. J'ai entendu dire que des dizaines de vidéos avaient été retrouvées dans leurs portables. J'imagine que je suis parmi l'une d'elle … »** enchaîna-t-elle. **« Mais l'université a essayé de m'acheter. Quand j'ai voulu aller porter plainte, le Doyen m'a menacé. Il a parlé de refuser mon dossier pour l'année scolaire suivante. Et de faire refuser mon dossier par toutes les autres universités du pays. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à aller au commissariat si cela signifiait perdre mon avenir. »** détailla-t-elle.

Elle souffla lourdement et alla s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je l'imitais et m'installais près d'elle. Elle me fixa attentivement et me sourit chaleureusement.

 **« Tu es comme un ange Bella. Tu m'as sauvé. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu la force de porter plainte et de les savoir en liberté … ils continuaient de violer des filles à cause de moi … Tout ça parce qu'ils sont des gosses de riche ! »** s'accusa-t-elle.

 **« Tu sais, le Doyen ne m'a pas menacé comme pour toi. Peut-être parce que mon père est shérif. Mais s'il m'avait menacé comme il l'a fait avec toi, alors peut-être que je n'aurais rien dis, moi non plus. »** révélais-je.

Elle serra mes doigts dans les siens et reprit la parole.

 **« Je sais comme cela nous détruit. Emmett m'a appris à me défendre. Il est coach sportif, le savais-tu ? »**

 **« Non ! »** dis-je surprise.

 **« Et bien, il te propose de venir t'entraîner. Tu pourras débuter avec moi au départ et quand tu te sentiras prête, tu pourras passer avec lui. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que lui, mais pour commencer, je saurais t'apprendre les bases. Bien entendu, c'est offert par l'association des femmes battues et violées. Tu n'auras rien à débourser. Enfin, si tu y es allée. »** m'offrit-elle.

 **« Le docteur m'a donné tous ces papiers et j'ai commencé à m'en occuper. J'ai assisté à un cours d'entraide, mais les entendre … raconter leur viol … c'est trop éprouvant pour moi je crois. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre rendez-vous avec le psy qui m'a été conseillé. »** dévoilais-je.

Je discutais encore un moment avec elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon père. Rosalie profita de ce moment pour filer et je pris le temps de serrer mon père contre moi. Tremblante et effrayée, mais je le fis quand même. Il était mon père. Il était shérif. Et il n'allait pas s'en prendre à moi.

Après son départ, la vie redevint plus morose et triste. J'avais encore une semaine d'arrêt. Angela avait reprit ses cours à la fac. Elle me transmettait tous les cours que nous avions en commun. J'avais contacté mes autres professeurs et la plupart m'envoyait les leurs par e-mail. Deux de mes professeurs se fichaient pas mal de mon état et j'avais essayé de contacter quelques personnes de ma promo. Une fille qui logeait sur notre étage se proposa pour venir me les donner, stipulant qu'elle n'était pas aussi studieuse que moi et qu'il risquerait d'y avoir quelques oublis. Je la remerciais vivement, me fichant complètement des petits trous qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Le temps passa à toute allure, ramenant avec lui quelques flash éclairs. J'avais débuté mes séances avec le psy, et doucement mais sûrement, nous commencions à travailler sur mon agression. J'avais repris les cours et le travail. Emmett avait pris l'habitude de me raccompagner jusqu'à mon campus tous les soirs de fermetures. Il était en voiture et avait déclaré qu'il n'y avait pas meilleurs moyens pour rentrer les soirs difficiles et épuisants. Rosalie était toujours avec nous, cherchant à me faire parler et sourire. Je m'étais renfermée dans mon mutisme et il m'était difficile de sortir à nouveau de ma coquille. Je faisais des efforts gigantesques pour ne pas me laisser submerger.

Les cauchemars hantaient mes nuits. Les souvenirs glaçaient mon sang le jour. Rien n'allait comme je l'aurais souhaité mais je me débattais dans tout ce fouillis. Je me devais de me relever et d'aller de l'avant, aussi ardu soit la tâche. Pour cette raison, j'eus le besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait m'apportait ce dont j'avais besoin : du soutien et de l'affection. J'avais besoin d'avoir une présence féminine et maternelle. Il m'était impossible de faire appel à ma mère, qui n'avait jamais été capable de réellement s'occuper de moi. Cela avait toujours était l'inverse : je m'occupais d'elle. Je n'avais pas pour ambition de m'occuper de son chagrin en sachant que j'avais été violée. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi. Je pris alors le numéro du Docteur Cullen. J'hésitais un long moment, puis finis par l'appeler. Nous prîmes alors un après-midi entier ensemble, dans un petit café. Elle fit la conversation pour la majorité du temps, seulement, l'écouter parler, l'écouter divaguer sur ses expériences de la vie me réconfortait. Elle me tint la main toute l'après-midi, me chérissant et me choyant. Tout ce dont j'avais envie. C'était comme un soulagement de vivre pour la première fois, un moment pareil, un moment où une présence maternelle s'occupait de moi.

Le procès, quant-à-lui, se déroula avec succès. Les vidéos étaient là comme pièce à conviction. Puisque j'étais la plaignante, la mienne fut visionnée durant l'affaire. Ce fut extrêmement douloureux, pour mon père, pour Rosalie qui était venue avec Emmett, pour Angela et Ben et pour moi-même. On me voyait, inconsciente après la droite de Jacob, allongée et couverte de sang. On me voyait inerte alors que Jacob continuait d'abîmer mon corps. On entendait ses halètements de plaisir, le rire de Royce, les encouragements de ce dernier envers son ami, le poussant à toujours aller plus loin, plus fort, à me faire toujours plus mal. On l'entendait lui dire de me couper, de laisser leur marque de fabrique sur mon corps souillé et déjà ensanglanté. Et on décelait le couteau dans la main de Black alors qu'il le plantait dans mon estomac et découpait ma chaire. Leurs ricanements perceptibles furent la goutte d'eau pour mon père, dont les larmes débordèrent sur ses joues rouges. Il serra les dents, les poings fermés autour du dossier du banc devant lui. Il se retenait, prêt à se ruer sur les deux hommes et à leur faire vivre les pires sévices. Angela et Ben étaient blancs et elle sanglotait dans les bras de son petit-ami. Rosalie se montrait fière et victorieuse, mais je savais combien elle avait mal à cet instant, combien elle se sentait coupable. Je lui attrapais la main et lui souris tristement. Notre combat s'achevait d'une certaine manière ici. Les coupables allaient être jugés et emprisonnés. Nous ne pouvions pas espérer mieux. Elle me sourit en retour, chassant quelques larmes.

Quand nous sortîmes du tribunal, quelques flashs d'appareil photos crépitèrent. Les officiers de police s'occupèrent de les éloigner et les journalistes se précipitèrent alors sur les familles Black et King. Ils affirmèrent vouloir faire appel et notre petit groupe rigolèrent.

 **« S'ils font appel, ils ne s'en sortiront pas mieux. »** commenta Rosalie.

 **« L'appel sera rejeté. Tout l'argent du monde ne peut pas faire disparaître les preuves accablantes contre eux. »** ajouta mon père.

Je fermais les yeux et me permis un réel sourire depuis les trois dernières semaines. Ils avaient essayé de me détruire et d'une certaine façon, ils l'avaient fait. Cependant, ils s'étaient plus anéantis eux-mêmes que les femmes dont ils avaient abusé.

Les semaines suivantes furent plus épuisantes que je ne l'aurais cru. Mes nuits étaient toujours aussi mouvementées et courtes. J'avais entamé les cours d'auto-défense avec ma collègue de travail. Je m'étais rendue au cabinet du psychologue, le Dr Jasper Whitlock. Il avait décidé que deux rendez-vous par semaine étaient obligatoires pour débuter. J'y allais avec autant d'entrain que possible, seulement, c'était désagréable de parler de toute cette histoire. Après plusieurs semaines, qui se transformèrent en mois, je perçus quelques changements. J'avais conscience que nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires m'apportaient énormément de bonnes choses. Je sortais à nouveau de ma coquille, recommençais à apprécier de travailler au pub et parlais un peu plus à mes amis. Mes cauchemars s'étaient atténués et j'étais moins sur le qui vive. Mon corps tremblait moins au toucher des autres. Je ne pleurais plus au moindre mot qui me ferait penser à mon agression. J'apprenais à revivre avec le Dr Whitlock et le Dr Cullen. Cette dernière m'apportait tout l'amour d'une mère et tout le soutien et l'encouragement dont j'avais besoin. Lorsque des questions se formaient dans mon esprit au sujet des hommes en général, ou bien de ce que mon corps serait capable de faire plus tard, je les lui posais toujours à elle en premier. C'était vers elle que je m'étais tournée pour savoir si un jour, je serais apte à avoir des relations sexuelles. Si un jour, je pourrais envisager une relation, espérer avoir des enfants ou même ne serait-ce que me marier. C'est vers elle que j'étais allée, pour savoir si ce viol et cette immonde cicatrice faisaient de moi qui j'étais. Et ce furent ses mots qui me rassureraient et me redonnèrent tout l'espoir que j'avais à présent.

 **« Oh ! Une dernière chose pour aujourd'hui, Mlle Swan »** m'interpella le Dr Whitlock alors que je partais. **« Appelez-le. Vous m'en parlez régulièrement, alors faites-le. Ils ne sont pas tous comme Mr Black. »** affirma-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Était-ce professionnel ça ? De me pousser à appeler quelqu'un ? J'haussais les épaules et quittais son cabinet. Sa phrase tournait dans ma tête alors que je marchais doucement jusqu'à la bouche de métro. Je repris la direction de Harvard, pourtant, je ne sortis pas à l'arrêt de ma faculté. Je poursuivis ma route jusqu'à la station _Dana Street_. Je traversais _Cambridge Street_ et rentrais dans l'établissement qui me faisait face. J'allais jusqu'à l'accueil, lentement, prenant toutes mes précautions.

 **« Bonjours ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

 **« Je voudrais voir l'interne Edward Cullen s'il vous plait. »** soufflais-je.

Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en repensant à sa voix envoûtante et chaleureuse. À ses yeux verts pétillants. À son petit sourire timide. Oui, il n'était pas Jacob. Et oui, j'allais tout faire pour le voir à l'extérieur de cette enceinte.


End file.
